


right there with you

by fallsouthwinter



Series: bassian tumblr prompts [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Hugs, M/M, Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 19:39:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11065755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallsouthwinter/pseuds/fallsouthwinter
Summary: What do you do when you reach a day you felt, during some very dark moments, would never come?





	right there with you

**Author's Note:**

> See, this is what happens when I try to write after reading a bunch of Cassian meta.

Even with their profound victory during the Battle of Endor, there were still pieces of the Empire out there, needing pulled out like- well, there was probably a good metaphor for it, but Cassian couldn't think of one. Point was, there was a tangible end in sight. Cassian was still being sent out on missions, but in between each his mind was being filled to the brim with the thought _"What do I do now?"_ What did you do when you reach a day you felt, during some very dark moments, would never come?

There were offers, some from friends like Shara and Kes _("Come whenever you like, stay as long as you want, Cass, or don't, doesn't matter, we're just putting it out there." "Don't you have a kid?" "What's that got to do with anything, Andor?")_ , some from people like Draven _("We can still use a good man like you, General, especially since-")_ , and others from several senators and politicians like Mon Mothma _("Cassian, people respect you, they **listen**. Would you, at the very least, think about it?")_

Cassian wasn't sure what to do with all the avenues laying open for him. There was also a part of him that wanted to just lay down and sleep for about a decade. 

Disembarking from his ship, Cassian turned to Kaytoo (or Kay 3.0 as some people jokingly called him) as soon as his feet hit the tarmac. "Kay, I'm going to find Bodhi."

"That is not protocol."

"I'm _aware_ of that."

Kaytoo stared at Cassian for a full 1.345 seconds before speaking. "Understood. I will report first."

Cassian wove his way through the hangar, past the familiar ships, avoiding Udané's u-wing lest he be pulled into another sabaac tournament (he was still smarting from the last one), slipping past Shara's (currently pilotless) a-wing, making his way to the x-wings, knowing he'd find him there this time of day. Sure enough he found Bodhi sitting on top of his x-wing, digging through one of the wing panels and chatting to his astromech that had somehow picked up the nickname Sly.

"Bodhi!"

Bodhi's face lit up when he saw Cassian, the stars in Bodhi's eyes causing strange, squeezing sensations in Cassian's chest (like always) as Bodhi hopped down, covered in grease, dirt, and a few other liquids that splashed bright green and dark red over his clothes. Cassian didn't care, he merely rubbed a smudge off Bodhi's cheek before pulling him in for a tight hug. Bodhi curled his arms around Cassian, hugging back just as tightly and pressing a small kiss onto Cassian's temple as he usually did whenever he felt like it.

"Hey, you okay?" Bodhi asked softly.

"I will be," he answered honestly, pressing his face into Bodhi's neck. He didn't say anything else, not right then, the words weren't wanting to escape his head (later, they always came spilling out later when he had time to process). Instead Cassian just clung to Bodhi maybe a little like he did during their last few days on Hoth, already feeling better, his head clearing a bit.

_("I'm not going anywhere," Bodhi whispered against his skin that night on Endor. "Are you?"_

_"No.")_

Cassian may not have known what he wanted after the Rebellion, but whatever he decided, he knew he wanted to be right there with Bodhi for as long as possible.


End file.
